csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Winchester M1887
Winchester M1887 atau mudahnya M1887 adalah sebuah lever-action shotgun di Counter-Strike Online dibeli dengan cash point. Tinjauan Winchester M1887 adalah senapan Amerika makan dengan 8 putaran 12 gauge. Its cepat flip-cocking memungkinkan netralisasi cepat sasaran empuk. M1887 dapat menghempas jauh zombie di Zombie Mods dan Zombie Escape. Kelebihan *Kekuatan knockback tinggi ke zombies *Dapat menembak ketika reloading *Murah *Ringan *Dapat melakukan Weapon Enhancement Kekurangan *Kapasitas magazine sedikit *Recoil tinggi *Kurang akurat pada jarak jauh *Rate of fire rendah Tactics using M1887 ; Normal matches *Gunakan M1887 dalam pertempuran dekat karena dapat membunuh musuh dengan rata-rata satu sampai dua tembakan. ; Zombie Mods *M1887 sangat penting dalam menghempaskan jauh zombie yang mendekat. Namun, pastikan tidak ada rekan di belakang zombie. Tactics facing M1887 users ; Normal matches *Hindari kontak langsung dekat, sebagai pengguna dapat menangani banyak kerusakan. ; Zombie Mods *Tahan tombol Duck (default: ) bahkan di ventilasi untuk mengurangi efek knockback. *Mogok di tim, M1887 miskin dalam hal tingkat kebakaran. *Heavy zombie dan Venom Guard membatalkan knockback. Weapon Enhancement Winchester M1887 dapat melalui Weapon Enhancement untuk upgrade performance. Variants M1887 Gold= M1887 Gold Edition can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance with original M1887 except the appearance and has higher firepower. |-| M1887 X-mas= M1887 Xmas can be obtained during Christmas event. It is sold in shop and shares the same performance with the original M1887. |-| M1887 Maverick= This is the sawed off version of Winchester M1887 which holds 6 rounds 12 Gauge. It was modified by an unknown Terrorist organization and available in sidearm slot. Release date Normal= *'Singapore/Malaysia': 30 March 2011. *'Turkey': 5 June 2013. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015. |-| Gold= *'Singapore/Malaysia': 8 September 2011. *'CSN:Z': 1 April 2015. *'Vietnam': 21 May 2015. |-| X-mas= *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 17 December 2013. *'China/Japan': 18 December 2013. *'South Korea': 19 December 2013. *'CSN:Z': 16 December 2014. *'Indonesia': 17 December 2014. |-| Maverick= *'South Korea': 12 June 2014. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 24 June 2014. *'China/Japan': 25 June 2014. *'CSN:Z': 17 August 2015. *'Indonesia': 3 November 2015. Comparison to Benelli M3 Positive *Higher fire rate (+8%) *Higher knockback Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same stun power Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Higher recoil (+18%) *More expensive (+$1100) *Longer reload time (+0.7 seconds) Users Terrorists: *Blair: Blair is seen armed with an M1887 with a flashlight in the Zombie 3: Origin trailer which took place in Rest. *Guerilla Warfare: Seen in poster. *Yuri: Ditto, in Christmas edition. Gallery M1887= File:M1887_viewmodel.png|View model File:M1887_worldmodel.png|World model File:M1887_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Gold= m1887gold viewmodel.png|View model m1887gold worldmodel.png|World model |-| Expert= File:M1887expert_viewmodel.png|View model |-| Master= File:M1887master_viewmodel.png|View model |-| M1887 Christmas Edition= File:M1887_xmas_vmdl_idle.png|View model |-| M1887 Maverick= File:M1887_maverick_viewmdl.png|View model Berkas:M1887craft_mobius_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *Dalam pandangan orang pertama, Anda dapat melihat tangan pengguna adalah menarik tuas ke bawah atau melakukan manuver flip-ayam, tetapi dalam pandangan orang ketiga, Anda dapat melihat bahwa pengguna sebenarnya 'memompa' senapan, yang menggunakan kembali Benelli M3 orang ketiga memompa animasi, dan semua senapan pompa-tindakan dalam game memiliki sifat ini. *Hal ini dimungkinkan untuk melakukan full-lingkaran flip-ayam dengan Winchester 1887 (tanpa modifikasi) dalam kehidupan nyata, tetapi membutuhkan banyak keterampilan untuk melakukannya tanpa tersangkut jari Anda atau membuat jatuh pendek dari lingkaran penuh. *Sebuah cetak naga dapat dilihat pada penerima senjata. *Pada forehand kiri Master Edition M1887, nama Henry Stoner dapat dilihat tercetak di atasnya. *Natal varian menunjukkan manusia salju kecil yang terletak dekat dengan penerima senjata. Juga saat Anda kembali ia akan mulai melompat setiap kali Anda memasukkan shell. *Natal varian menyemburkan beberapa Manusia Salju kecil dan Santa. *Dalam rilis sebelumnya, varian emas bisa membawa sampai 9 kerang. *Berbeda dengan versi asli, M1887 Maverick diklasifikasikan dalam slot sekunder, menjadikannya senjata pertama yang memiliki varian di slot yang berbeda. External links *M1887 di Wikipedia. *M1887 di YouTube. (Airsoft) *Performing the twirl trick di YouTube. Kategori:Shotgun Kategori:Pengguna 12 Gauge Kategori:Senjata Amerika Kategori:Senjata knockback tinggi Kategori:Senjata jarak dekat Kategori:Senjata cash Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata dengan varian Kategori:Senjata dengan varian emas Kategori:Senjata yang dapat di-enhance Kategori:Shotgun kokang